Looking Back
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Lizzie Calvert's daughter Ali hates the fact she has to do a history report on the Titanic. However after researching further. She finds lots of secrets about her great grandmother Rose. Secrets no one ever knew. Maybe this report isn't so boring afterall


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another fan fiction. This is basically different from the Rose and Jack fan fics on here. It's set in 2012, and focuses on a teenage girl called Ali. She is Lizzie Calvert's daughter; however Lizzie is now married and is called Lizzie Simmons. Basically she has to do a history report on the Titanic and doing this report she finds lots of long lost family history and that. Well I'm not going to spoil it so I hope you enjoy reading and please review, so I know if you like it and if I should continue. **

**Leah x**

Chapter 1 the report.

Ali tapped her pen impatiently on the desk and stared out the window. It was another perfect spring day with the blossom falling off the trees, and the sky full of soft white clouds gliding across into the sunlight. There was a slight breeze, blowing across the grass and rustling the trees.

_Perfect running weather, _Ali thought to herself, she sighed and cast her stare away from the window, just two more periods, and then she was free to go for a nice long run. She leant over her desk and began doodling on her notepad. Her long, crimson, wavy hair hung over her shoulders, hiding her face, while Miss Lowell drowned on and on and on. Ali was very selective on what she wanted to learn. She did find history interesting at times and enjoyed it, but other times she was quite happy to switch off into her own little world. This was one of those days.

Her mother scolded Ali for it. A selective listener, her mother called her. Only interested in what she wants to hear. Ali never listened to her mother telling her off; it was always something she didn't want to hear.

Alisha Olivia Simmons was born on March 6th 1997. Her mother, originally named Lizzie Calvert, had married Harry Simmons in 1995. She didn't look anything like her mother or her father, both had blonde hair. Her mother had piercing blue eyes, while her father had hazel eyes. They were both medium height and average size.

Ali had dark crimson, wavy hair. Many people thought it was dyed and were shocked when she revealed that it was in fact her natural hair colour. She had emerald eyes which glistened. Her body was elegant and curved in the right places and she was one of the tallest girls in her year. She was really pretty, though she wouldn't believe it. Many boys liked her, but she was only interested in one guy, her boyfriend Jackson. She knew she was different from most of the other girls in her year, who obsessed about clothes and make up. Ali was much more interested in running and she was the schools best track runner.

"Ali," Miss Lowell said, while Ali continued to doodle on her book, completely obliviant to the fact that she had drawn attention to herself from not listening, and that the entire class was staring at her.

"Ali Simmons!" Miss Lowell shouted, startling Ali back into reality. Ali's head shot up and she quickly put her pen down.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" Miss Lowell asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course!" Ali exclaimed smiling sweetly.

"Is that so, why don't you repeat what I just said to the entire class," Miss Lowell said giving a smug look and folding her arms.

Ali could feel herself going red. She opened her mouth and shut it again, indicating to Miss Lowell that she was in fact not listening.

"Daydreaming again Miss Simmons why does that not surprise me," Miss Lowell announced. While the class sniggered, Miss Lowell shot the class a sinister look and all giggles stopped. Ali slid down in her seat and tried to cover her bright red face, with her hair. She hated been humiliated by teachers, it wasn't her fault she was a daydreamer.

"Now what I was saying was that for your mid-term reports you will all be given an individual topic that happened in history and will present it. But I don't want your average report that you can copy off some internet site. I want depth and interest, something I didn't know about. Those that impress me the most will get the best grades, but remember I'm not that easy to impress." Miss Lowell said picking her pen and register up.

Ali sat up immediately. A report on a history topic, now that could be interesting.

Ali really wanted to do World War I. Her father was someone who knew a lot about World War I and his interest had been passed on to Ali. She wasn't a nut about it like her father was, but she knew with the knowledge she had and with some further research she could ace this report. She opened her notepad at the ready already beginning to plan what she might do and say.

"Of course, I'm not going to let you choose your own topics that would be too easy you're going to be assigned one."

The class groaned, including Ali who threw down her pen. Miss Lowell would never give her World War I, because it's typical Miss Lowell who tries to make things as hard as possible. Plus Ali always had the hunch that Miss Lowell didn't like her very much. She was always complaining and whinging at her.

This homework hasn't been done properly. That test score is disappointing. Your class work hasn't been finished.

It was just a never ending circle of complaints, including many phone calls and letters home. Lizzie sided with Miss Lowell. She knew how lazy and dreamy her daughter could be and she was desperate for her to snap out of this attitude and take her lessons as serious as she takes her running. She had tried to punish her daughter, confiscating her running shoes, grounding her, banning her from talking and seeing Jackson, but all punishments ended in vain. At the end of the day Ali was Ali and it was hard to change her.

Ali watched as Miss Lowell made her way down her row giving out topics, she kept her fingers crossed, praying for World War I. Fate was on her side so far, Miss Lowell had gone through half of the class and World War I hadn't been given as a topic yet. When she reached Ali's desk, Ali looked up smiling sweetly.

Miss Lowell wasn't looking at her; she scanned the list and began writing next to Ali's name.

"It will be interesting to see your report on this," Miss Lowell began. She placed a small piece of paper on Ali's desk.

"Your report is going to be on Titanic,"

Ali's face dropped. _How utterly mean of her to do this. _Ali thought to herself.

"Miss Lowell, no need to be rude," Ali began. Miss Lowell stood up straight and prepared herself for another excuse. She had taught Ali long enough now to know that when she began her sentence with no need to be rude, it was always going to be rude.

"What can I seriously write about Titanic, it was meant to be an unsinkable ship that sunk, what more is there to say," Ali said frustratingly.

"Miss Simmons I don't care what you say, how you say it or how you present it. You are doing a report on the Titanic and that is final." Miss Lowell said firmly before moving onto the next desk.

Ali puffed her cheeks out and sunk back in her chair folding her arms. _So much for acing this report._ She thought to herself as she heard Miss Lowell give the World War I topic to Katie Cliff. Of course it would be her best friend who got the topic she wanted. Typical Katie.

Ali knew she was been unfair and acting childish, but she really wanted to prove her interest in something but yet again Miss Lowell had one up on her.


End file.
